This invention relates to a connecting assembly for connecting two printed circuit boards and particularly for the connecting of a mother board and a daughter board.
A connecting assembly of this type is for example described in the document FR-A-2,550,894. That document describes a plug and socket which are specific to a single application, and which cannot be easily adapted to other layouts or to a different number of, or to a different type of electrical contact element. The density of electrical contacts is particularly low and the insertion force necessary for the connection of the plug in the socket is high.